A Walk in the Parking Lot
by waffle person
Summary: A girl named Waffle finds herself in Gaia Rally. Completely random incident unfolds. Drabble-like oneshot, rated T to be safe with language and all of that extra stuff. Based on the user Waffle Aramine. Read and Review.


A Walk in a Parking Lot

Gaia User Reference (s): Waffle Aramine (one of my Gaia accounts)

There are a lot of users in Gaia Rally, regardless of time of day, so I decided to use some generic names for others.

* * *

_Hm...let's see..._

_Games._

_Jigsaw? No._

_Word Bump? No._

_Fishing? Broken._

_zOMG? Laggy._

_Pinball? Servers are down. Again._

_Electric Love Factory? No._

_Towns? Scriptors._

_Rally....._

* * *

A female vampire with grey eyes and pale skin was sitting in a room by herself. She had grey hair as well. It was spiked and combed. Normally it would look like as if she got a hairstyle of a guy's, but she was rather content with it. After all, she matched it with a giant green hairbow. She matched that with an outfit consisting of her short green dress (which she had many copies of), her yellow boots, and a pair of holiday socks she was given, which like the dress, she had several copies of. Little did she know that someone controlled her existence, her actions, and her thoughts.

* * *

_Now to pick the rally server..._

_Highway? No._

_Speedway? No._

_Parking Lot? No._

_Freeway? Won't let me connect._

_Hairpin? Sure._

* * *

Waffle Aramine woke up in an unusual place. She looked around, and figured it was a parking lot. A busy one. People were everywhere. She counted each and every one of them mentally, and came up with 30.

She muttered something to herself, and then walked about. She didn't notice much, although much was happening.

**BUMP!**

(Waffle) "Owwww...what the hell was that for!"

Apparently someone tried to park their car when Waffle walked across a parking space.

_(Waffle) "Inconsiderate people these days..."_

One thing she had noticed was that someone came up to her.

"Hi! Lol."

(Waffle) "..."

She dared not question what "Lol" meant, but managed to stagger a reply.

(Waffle) "Er....hello. Could I ask what you're here for?"

"My name is Jim."

(Waffle) "Okay. Jim. Got it."

(Jim) "Cn u b my gf?"

Waffle stood, shocked. She had no idea what 'Jim' was saying. To her it was a jumble of letters and serious felonies of grammar and spelling rules. However, the sneaky person behind the computer screen could see the entire Rally. Not any of the virtual people in that room knew of the outside forces. Waffle learned of this the hard way.

(Waffle) "No. Not interested."

(Jim) "fine thn u whor"

(Waffle) "..."

* * *

Why would 'Jim' call Waffle that? He had barely met her and asked her out. Waffle is smarter than to accept a random friend request, let alone say yes to a relationship. And so was the person behind the screen. 'Jim' obviously doesn't know the person behind the screen, monitoring and controlling Waffle's every move and thought.

Of course that was just one of the many odd things that Waffle figured out. How to understand a new language that many of the Gaia populace used. Chat-speak.

An odd language it was, for its words and spelling rules can be altered in numerous ways. Some type with numbers, others with acronyms and misspellings. However, she did not wish to succumb to this odd phenomena. She preferred to speak in clear English. She thought that the chatspeakers were from another planet at first (and she still does, to an extent) and that they were rather lazy.

But truly, the one behind the screen did not care an ounce for what the virtual character experienced. The person was told to get off the computer by her mother. It was 9 PM.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Bleh. Pathetic first fanfic. Oh well. I was planning on expanding this, but I decided against it.

An odd plot-less overly dramatic one-shot by yours truly. I'd definitely want some reviews. Those are appreciated. However, don't flame me!

Oh and yes, **disclaimer.**..

I do not own Gaia nor do I own rights to Gaia's games. The only thing that is mine is Waffle Aramine and my story.


End file.
